


The Time Keeper (ART)

by Adrenalineshots, ProcrastinatingSab



Series: My Art Collection [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, case boards, some blood I guess? but it's art so not real blood? hehehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab
Summary: Fanart for the Big Bang to accompany the Fic "The Time Keeper" by Adrenalineshots.Ch1 -> PosterCh2- Ch6 -> Investigation Case boards (Sort of?)
Series: My Art Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077098
Comments: 26
Kudos: 28
Collections: Prodigal Son Big Bang 2020 - Friday Posts





	1. Long Poster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Time Keeper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320) by [Adrenalineshots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots), [Jameena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/pseuds/Jameena), [ProcrastinatingSab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProcrastinatingSab/pseuds/ProcrastinatingSab). 



> Posting day!!! 
> 
> It has been more than a blast to work with [Adrenalineshots ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrenalineshots/pseuds/Adrenalineshots) and [ jameena ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jameena/pseuds/Jameena). Working with this team really reminded me of how fun it is to work in groups! A dream team!!
> 
> Natty. If it weren’t for you, this wouldn’t have happened! First, you agreed that I art for your amazing story when you knew that the last time I ever painted anything was 7 years ago. I was so happy because I got to work with my friend and _one of my favorite fanfic writers ever_.  
> Your constant guidance and help with the art throughout is the reason this is done!  
> Consider this a love letter to the amazing story that you wrote. A story that kept me at the edge of my seat even when I knew how it ended!
> 
> Go read The Time Keeper NOW!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super thanks to [ sonshineandshowers ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonshineandshowers) for helping with the logistics of posting <3 and for their great efforts throughout the big bang event!


	2. Dani Powell

𝙰 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏.

𝙳𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙳𝚊𝚗𝚒 𝙿𝚘𝚠𝚎𝚕𝚕.

[Click Here to Read ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320/chapters/66622243)


	3. JT Tarmel

𝙰 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏.

𝙳𝚎𝚝𝚎𝚌𝚝𝚒𝚟𝚎 𝙹𝚃 𝚃𝚊𝚛𝚖𝚎𝚕.

[Click Here to Read ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320/chapters/66622243)


	4. Gil Arroyo

𝙰 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏.

𝙻𝚒𝚎𝚞𝚝𝚎𝚗𝚊𝚗𝚝 𝙶𝚒𝚕 𝙰𝚛𝚛𝚘𝚢𝚘.

[Click Here to Read ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320/chapters/66622243)


	5. Edrisa Tanaka

𝙰 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏.

𝙼𝙴 𝙴𝚍𝚛𝚒𝚜𝚊 𝚃𝚊𝚗𝚊𝚔𝚊.

[Click Here to Read ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320/chapters/66622243)


	6. Malcolm Bright

𝙰 𝚍𝚊𝚢 𝚘𝚏𝚏.

𝙼𝚊𝚕𝚌𝚘𝚕𝚖 𝙱𝚛𝚒𝚐𝚑𝚝. 𝙲𝚘𝚗𝚜𝚞𝚕𝚝𝚊𝚗𝚝.

[Click Here to Read ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269320/chapters/66622243)

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a blast to work on!!! Thanks for viewing !! Maybe it won't be my last fanart attempt! :) 
> 
> Sab xx


End file.
